mask
by percy-love
Summary: "After returning from his false imprisonment in Tartarus, Percy has sworn to guard Artemis with his life. Or at least until he can get his head straight. (Slight OOC and Pertemis)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you enjoy my new .**

**Percy's pov **

My life is so war is over, everything is peaceful, I have a nice little brother in my cabin,i have a girlfriend and friends and a dad to take care of me. But most of all my kids have been discharged a few month ago and we have a nice life now.

Now before you get confused about my sons they are not Annabeth's kids. My kids are five years old and I am sixteen which means I had them when I was twelve and no I was not the one who gave birth to them. See when I was eleven mom went to work and got sick so she went to the hospital but she told me to stay hope and to not come. So I went to sleep a little early. When I woke up I was naked and there was a girl beside me she was naked too.

so they threatened us to have sex while they were having fun with their dick out, they said "why buy movies to watch this, when you can see it live." they are so disgusting. So she got pregnant and she died when she was in her five month but they found a way to save the kids. I go to her graveyard on the day she died and get her flowers . Well it wasn't her fault it was just her luck to have a dad who would sell her out. Since the babies where unhealthy and weren't fully developed they stayed there their whole life, I am the only one who can visit them not even my mom is allowed to see them.

But nobody here knows that so I have to be careful to be careful of what I say, I have said some stuff to get the smart kids to question me but i am fine so far..

" hey, big brother " said Thomas my little brother on my dad's side.I love the kid he is so sweet and cute and he doesn't have a dad so i treat him like a son and he likes I have no problem with since I am a dad.

'' he Thomas,how was you day?" I asked him.

"good , and you should go get some lunch, I have to get a shower "he said and run to the bathroom or shower.

"OK hurry up though." I told him and went.

I had a great lunch. Well until I heard screams and crying outside. I quickly run outside thinking there was an attack but what I saw broke my heart. Thomas was lying on the ground with blood covering all around him and his body. He was stabbed with riptide I searched my pocket and it wasn't was there too he had Thomas on his lap crying but when he saw me he glared at me.I don't know why but everybody was glaring at me too except, Hades, Zeus and Hestia.

Suddenly we were transported to all of the Olympians went to the seat even my dad.I tried to get to my dead brother's again everybody started glaring at me.

"get away from my son you low life murderer" my dad said and it shocked me. But what shocked me more was that i heard a couple of yeah's from the campers.

"why would you think I did it"I said with tears in my i did not let them drop.

"well, he was found out side of your dorm room and he was stabbed by riptide,i think if you put one and one together and know that you did it."wise girl said still glaring at me and talking to me like I am the biggest idiot in the i thought when you add one and one you got two.

"but I didn't do it,why would I kill my own brother."i argued.

"there is plenty evidence that you did it, now let's vote weather he goes to tartarus or not." Athena said. Almost everyone raised their hands i couldn't believe it every camper raised their hands except Nico and the Stolls since they were with me the hole from the gods everyone except Artemis,Apollo,Hades and Zeus raised their hands.

"majority wins,sorry nephew. Hades take him to tartarus" Zeus he said that Hades took my arm and told me to say my last words.I turned to everybody and said "you know that riptide is cursed since it's supposed to come back to me after a while." Then Hades took me to my nightmare.

**Athena's pov.**

How stupid of me i should have thought of that now everybody is gonna have doubts.

**So did you like it i will update soon and please give it a please.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I am back sooner than I just wanted you guys to get the idea of the and** I** hope you like it.**

I landed face first on the ground of tartrus. Which hurt,I think my broke my nose.I groaned and it sounded you know when you pinch your nose and make a really funny sound.I laughed and did it again and laughed and did it again. I kept doing that until someone cleared their throat. I turned around and found kronos and his minions staring at me like I am the biggest idiot in the world. Which is still debate able.(**really Percy really) **"so ..does anybody know how I can get out of this mess cause I am not really big on using my brain a lot" I said with a nervous laugh in a that voice I was just laughing about we just kept staring at each other like an old married couple who hate each other but have to spend Christmas together with an emotional teen daughter .(***shiver*).** "no i didn't think so either "i said again Than something hit me in the head and everything went black.

I woke up half naked with in just my underwear tied to a wood pole thingy.

"Oh so now you wake up.." said a voice to my right. I turned my face and saw kronos was a little busy and I woke up at the wrong time. " you know how about we just forget this happened and I go back to sleep and you go on with what your were doing" I said awkwardly, (**if you haven't guessed he was having sex) **He shooed the girl out and wore his clothes mattering how,he tried waking me up by doing anything he could and I refused but when he starts to have fun I wake up.

"now that your awake we can start"he said when he finished dressing up with a creepy smile.

A WEEK LATER

So they have been torturing me in anyway you could thing my nails out,cutting my hands so slowly not completely though just slice thorough ,kicking me in my jewels which hurt so much, and any other way you think of , you name it. Even raping me, a monster raping me do you know how big those things are. But they gave me a potion that turns me into a virgin over and over again so it can hurt over and over again. THEY are evil, evil I tell you,though I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me in crying or in pain so I always just smile and say sarcastically "may the lord bless you" which always ticked them off. But how I wish I just cried just for their pleasure because i didn't know what they would do just to make me feel pain.

'PUNK, you are going to feel real pain today that will make you cry and beg to stop it" kronos said with an evil glint which scared me cause he always had a bored or mad look in his eyes.I didn't want to find out what this means.

They took me to this room with two big tank things which I had a really bad feeling of. Two monsters took the sheets that was covering the tanks and I screamed with a braking heart of a and Hwand( but when you say it you say wan with a little d at the end when shouting the name). Anyway they were at a tank full of water trying to get out so desperately unfortunately they didn't get my dad's water power and I was in so much shock that I couldn't think of putting a water bubble at their heads. And when they saw me they had a little hope in their eyes knocking on the glass like I haven't seen them and when I do I would just take them out as easy as that but nothing in my life is that easy so I just tried to find fault in the thing to break it. I tried to put pressure so the glass would brake but I just hurt my little cupcakes.

And before I knew it I was screaming at kronos to let them go and they could just hurt me as long as they let them go. I started begging on my knees bowing whatever I could think of but they were just watching and laughing eating popcorn like this is a show they have been waiting to see forever. So I just moved back to my little darlings and began hitting and kicking the glass so it would break but nothing worked and they were running out of breath but before they died they both put their hands on the glass were my hands were and they gave me a little smile with big green sad eyes. And then they went limp. And I started screaming and crying. And I made a promise to kronos that if he let me have a nice burial for them I would be his sex toy and act like I am loving it and show big smiles and do what he says I didn't know what I was doing all I could think about was at least giving them a nice burial next to their mother. I fainted cause all of this was too much. With both their cute laughs ringing in my head so loudly.

**So did you like it I hope you do. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back. Ok so I got this review that was rude,well to me it people we write to get our imagination out there,you cant just tell people that maybe if you changed this and this i will read it, I mean forget you. And it is called fan-****FICTION, ****for a reason it is not supposed to be real and most of it is fake do you hear about gods making an earthquake every day no. So stop being so about that and thanks for the other here we .**

**Poseidon pov. **

I cant believe my son would kill his own brother. I mean he has got no reason to do that. I mean i gave him everything why would he do that. Know I lost both of my sons.I have been grieving for two weeks and the ocean has not been at it's best. I am now in Olympus cause my brothers said they have something to say and called a meeting and now i better attention to Zeus he has been talking forever and he is about to get to the point.

"...blah blah blah...blah blah blah...and so we have found that Persues is innocent" Then my head snapped up at could he not be, it does not make sense. They must be playing with me.

"Do not mess with me Zeus. It's not cool to mess with your brother who just lost both his sons." I glared at him thinking it was a prank.

"We are not joking around Poseidon. Remember he said someone cursed his blade well we checked it out out and indeed someone did tamper with we looked at the mind of Thomas to see who did it and a certain goddess who hates his who has not come to these meeting." Everybody gasped including me. How could she do that.

"we have decided to see if Percy would forgive her if he wants to have her punished she will and Poseidon what would you like to do."

"If you or your kids ever get near a beach or a stream or any water source except the everyday sources you will regret it Athena." and I made sure to let her know that .

"OK then, Hestia why don't you get him we already told them he will be waiting outside tartarus so get him here in 2 hours and Hermes go get the kids in 1 hour and 30 min"Zeus said and they both flashed out.

_Hestia's pov_

Poor kid must feel real sad after everything that has happened. I hope Kronos doesn't take it too far and hurt Percy too much. I saw a small figure crouched down the corner shoulder shaking from sobs that he is not letting out.

"Hey, Percy "I said softly so I don't want him to get scarred.I gasped in shock at what I saw,his eyes were red from crying and it looked like blood was coming out of them his face looked so lost and scared and so sad and the most of all that shocked was a burned cut on his forehead that said 'slave' in a curvy way and blood is still dripping from he saw I was looking at his forehead, he chuckled in a twisted way that is so broken,and wrote in a paper -_how does my goodbye present look,cool right- _I was confused at why he was writing it down instead of saying it and as if he read my mind he wrote at the bottom_ -cant speak anymore ,i tried but i just can't anymore ,can we just go i wanna_ sleep.-

_"_wanna walk there, it will help clear your mind before you meet them." he nodded OK and we walked in silent until he passed me a note.

* * *

** Percy- ****writing**

"Hestia-speaking"

* * *

**Can I tell you some thing.**

**"**sure,you can tell me anything."

**You cant tell anybody.** II nodded to show him i won't tell.

**You may not believe it but i have kids. Or had them anyway. I refused to show them any weakness so they killed them so I could look weak and they killed them in the worst way possible. they were drowning and I couldn't do anything I just let them die. Hestia.** Percy just kept on writing while crying all over I just hugged him until he stopped then he turned and gave me another note I didn't see him write with a pleading look.

**Can you make three identical lockets that say P.N.H. but in stead of dots hearts in the middle if the necklace. **

"Sure, but what does that stand for?" I asked.

**It stands for Percy love Norma love Hwan. **He wrote down it went away quickly with a tear and a sob but he just put on a brave face and a fake smile that you can easily tell is fake because he has tears in his eyes I didn't comment cause we are already there.

Percy asked the guard for the keys and we reached Olympus. And I could tell Percy was nervous.

"here you can tie it around your head" I gave a silk clothing thing that people usually wear in Korea. It was black with fire swirling around it and in a wing pattern. He tied it and he looked great in hid the scar and time to meet his friend again.I hope they don't say something bad.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED**** .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry if it's boring I am doing before I go to visit some family in Germany. so it's kinda unplanned.**

Hades's P.O.V 

Who knew pursues had kids.I found out this morning when i sensed a half-blood scent but a lot weaker than it's supposed to be. So I told some guards to put them with the special cases that are judged by me. So we put the image thing that shows their life. And when I found out they are Percy's kids I was shocked. So I put them on a room that was kind of for people who to wife insisted.I was going to give Percy 24 hours with them so the last image of them wouldn't be that I was observing Percy who seemed out of it while Zeus was talking how about the gods are so important and ranting on and on and a single tear fell down his cheeks,I read his mind to see why cause I was sure it wasn't because of physical pain cause he can handle it and he isn't the type to cry about something like was when his kids were at the verge of dying and he was desperately trying to break the glass and at the same time begging kronus to stop it.I almost cried seeing that to but I held my self from doing it.'he is going crazy, I will do something but he needs something to distract him for it to work'I heard Dionysus telepathically say to all of us Poseidon nodded his head violently scared his child might be gone crazy thought for a while and said 'how about guarding Artemis that will be a lot of work and it will keep his mind busy'in our heads. We all agreed except Artemis who thought for a long time before saying yes. We told Percy our plan and he said yes I again read his mind and he said to himself'I cant keep droning the life out of mom she has to enjoy her life sometime now, a crazy kid is the last he needs. When he said yes again we gave him our blessing well the ones who liked him did anyway.

**Hades-black magic**. **Zeus-eyes of an eagle. Aphrodite-power to charm someone and good looks. Hestia-power to give and take away peoples hope. Apollo-a charming smile(wow Apollo wow). Hermes-creativity and travel. Poseidon-has power of any sea creature. Artemis-to not make a sound while moving and to be faster.**

I also gave him the power to create wings to how big he wants it to tried it and they were so beautiful,Aphrodite even had tears in her I remembered his kids.I blocked his mind so others cant read and told him'a necklace will appear on your neck when you turn the charm in the middle five times and put pressure on it you will get to be able to see your kids for 24 hours it will vanish and appear again after three month that's how long I will be able to break the law sorry.'his eyes brightened and he said thank you so many times it made my head a while Zeus dismissed us and we all went our ways I hope he can survive the girls he will live with who seem to hate guys a lot.

**Thanks for the you liked review more. at Least until wont be long(the vacation like maybe a week and a half.) I will write soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry if you thought this was an i need you to vote on the reviews if i should change this into a reading with the gods story or should just continue as it was. Review and tell me.I will update when i get three or more reviews telling me what to again.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU MUST READ THIS. Ok so since most of you said you didnt want me to change it but a few said I should change it how about I make another story where it is reading with the gods but from I left it but** I** continue this as it is. So there will be a story with two ending. review and tell me of what I should do cause I really want to do a reading with the gods story.**

**And I promise this is the last author's note you will see from if you thought this was a chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am back. hope you enjoy this chapter and I noticed I have not been doing disclaimers so I DO NOT OWN PJO.**

PERCY'S P.O.V

I told Artemis I would go visit my mom and went before she could even say no.I called blackjack and hailed through the sky to my mom's house.

.

.

When mom opened the door she looked panicked and relieved all at the same pulled me to my room and told me to sit down.

"mom what's wrong,why are you panicking."I wrote worried.

"why aren't you at camp,you are supposed to be at camp you came at such a wrong time and why are you writing on a note pad instead of answering me normally."she answered/asked time and her face she showed that she really did not want me here at this time.

"mom why would you not want me here...oh my gods mom were you and Paul..."I trailed of horrified at the thought.

"no Percy that is not why I don't want you here today ...honestly teenage boys this days..the thing is Paul's mom is visiting today she is in the living room with the entire family"Oh that's why she is acting like this. You see we meant her at the wedding well lets just say that even Ares is better to hung around i mean she like treats me like trash and she is always badmouthing mom all the time and I just hate her.I always feel like just rubbing everything I did on her face but sadly that isn't possible.I heard shouts from the living room telling her to get over there.

"let's just go over there Percy and talk later."she said after a while.

"no mom I have to tell you something and I can only stay here for a while."I told me to go on and hurry before the in-laws explode.

I wrote -_mom Norma and h wan are dead,I tried everything I can but they died because of me mom I could of just made a bubble or something to save them but I couldn't, I failed them ma they probably hate me now and it was my home turf ..-_after mom read the note she had some tears on her cheeks.

"oh percy I'm sorry, I should have checked but they were at the hospital and we aren't supposed to check or see them there"she was sobbing now "I am so sorry Percy"

"sally aren't you going to come here" said Betty ( the in-law).

"we should go there,let's talk about this some other time."mom said wiping her tears.

"I will follow you out I just need to pack some ahead."I gave a nod and went out even from here I could still Betty saying to Paul how he has such bad taste in woman. I hate her.

I took out Quest bag it can hold any thing but it will still weigh a few pounds. ya it's a magic bag.I packed all my clothes since I will be there for a long time,a couple of shoes too you could never know when you need a new one, my guitar which i play for them to get them to sleep, some bathroom things including towels.I also brought this box that held little baby socks one pink and black stripes the other blue and white and the most important,the pictures. Most of them were with me and my kids witch still feels weird that and it's been years since I had them with were me playing with them at the beach and them running after a butterfly and another one both of them were posing for the pictures and one with the whole family and a couple of others with the three of of the pictures where me and my friends when we were all happy at camp.I left all the pictures of Annabeth, I think that's about it.I went to their room and and looked around for a bit.I took some of their shoes and clothes one or two toys and their favorite books too so they can have their staff when I call them over.I looked around for the last time and went to the living room.

They all looked a little uncomfortable cause Betty kept shouting at mom and muttering some words under her breath and she wasn't letting any body speak. Seriously doesn't she ever get sick of doing this.I cleared my throat so I can get my throat to alert my presence and got a glare from Betty cause apparently I disturbed her rants _cause talking bad of my mom is the most important thing in the world I swear this woman has more ego then Ares_.and Paul was just sitting there keeping his head down and said nothing,he should really man up and give his mom a talk about her. Moving on there about five more people in the room two of them were Paul's sibling cause they both had blue eyes and sand paper blond hair(i don't remember the description in the book so ...) and there was a woman I thing she was one of the brother's wife cause she was holding his hand and then there were two kids who must be the couples kids they looked like twins witch reminded me a lot of my babies _and the tears are back_ I blinked a couple of times to get rid of them and it girl looked you know one of the popular kids at school with really short shorts and tight tank tops. but the boy looked kinda like a computer geek with his clothes and and glasses.

"oh Percy when are you did you get here,aren't you supposed to be at summer camp."Paul said after he saw me, he came and hugged me.

"Is this your step son Paul , and why on earth would you sent him on a summer camp he should be here trying to get to know you better but no he is off playing around God knows what he does there"Betty scoffed,I am really feeling like I impaling riptide into her stomach right now.

"his summer camp is really important to him he has to go there every year."Paul answered back.

"can you tell me who they are" I wrote on the pad and showed it to Paul.

"oh right sorry I forgot to introduce you that's Betty my mom whom you met during the wedding, that's john my younger brother and that's cannon my older brother"He pointed to each one of the people he mentioned."Martha cannon's wife and those are his kids Melisa and Jack they are both about your age and they are also twins."I waved to them all and they said hey back well everybody did except cannon and Betty.

"Young mom it isn't proper to not say anything when someone is introduced to you"Cannon said with venom in his voice.I wanted to say _your face isn't proper_ but I thought better and shut my mouth . _  
_

"Sorry he lost his voice while he was at camp."mom said to cannon.

"Ya probably screaming his voice off at some wild party"Betty now the water bottles were shaking and the tea boiling burst looked at me and put her hand on me to calm me dawn so I stopped the waters from shaking while Paul went to check on the tea.

"hmmmpt even the kitchen facility doesn't work , just what is right in this house."Cannon said, the the water he was about to drink spilled on him.I gave him some tissue and wrote sorry at my pad and showed it to him.

"what are you sorry for,you didn't do anything."Betty glared at me like it was my fault the water decided that it will not go in through that hole they call a mouth. OK so maybe it is my fault but they don't know that.

"sorry I just tend to apologize a lot see there it goes again."I wrote before he can say anything the door bell rang. And I opened it to see ...

**Hey guys hope you liked it well I didn't but I tried my best I a really tired cause I am studying for my mid terms cause I am in middle school but taking some high school anyway please review. oh and do you want to Percy able to sing and play the guitar the review.**


End file.
